


Assertion

by TinyBat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is tired of her friends and their all Hale all the time attitude and reminds them who the real Alpha is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assertion

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it like fed-ex

Lydia Martin, uncrowned queen of Beacon Hills High School was sick of her friends not answering their phones on full moon. Derek had said cell phones were a distraction and unnecessary risk. Derek said this, Derek said that, Derek Derek Derek. One of these days Lydia Martin was going to skin Derek Hale and nail his hide to a tree.

After the 3rd straight full moon spent inside Lydia took her mothers car to where she was sure everyone would be, slammed the door and marched inside.

Stiles and Allison were helping chain everyone up and both looked suitably shocked when she stepped through the door. That arrogant, brooding and obnoxious werewolf jerk was shoring up Boyds shackles when she tapped him on the shoulder.

Derek whipped around to snarl at her but Lydia was prepared and kissed him with enough force to push him back into the wall. He was single and more than a little sensitive with the moon up so he tangled a hand in her hair to keep her mouth where it was. Lydia wasn’t having that: she pulled away, smiled up at the now confused and aroused alpha wolf and bit him as hard as she could on the shoulder.

Jackson let out a laugh from his corner and Isaac whistled so she knew their attention was on her. Job done Lydia Martin turned in her bright green heels and walked back out the door.

Poor Derek had just been beaten by a small red haired hurricane with the worlds strongest jaw and it was perplexing enough to subdue him for the whole evening.


End file.
